Primal Urges
by Tonlor
Summary: Naruto and Hana go on a mission together which ends up leading to some fun. Lemon, don't read if you don't like it.


**Primal Urges**

**~A/N~ Request for LockNesTom. Naruto has hidden his desires for Hana Inazuka for a long time; now it all comes to a head. I hope you enjoy this; I kind of had a little trouble getting it started.**

* * *

She had always been hot, smoking hot, and he had never been able to talk to her. It didn't help that she was around five years his elder, higher ranked and a Medical-Nin. They had just about nothing in common… the only thing they did have in common was that they both were of the Leaf. Naruto had hidden his lust for Kiba's older sister since he had first seen her when he was in the academy with Kiba.

Naruto was awe stuck when he first saw her that day. Her beautiful long brown hair tied into a pony-tail the Inuzuka red marks on her flawless face. She was simply perfect and he didn't have a shot with her. Naruto buried his lust for her along with his desires for others and instead pointing his focus towards training. He tried to repurpose his need for her, but every time he tried he would see her in his mind taunting him, enthralling him, mocking him, ignoring him, and bewildering him. Why did he want her? What was it about her? It drove him mad how badly he wanted the brown haired vixen.

Once he graduated the academy he was able to forget about her and focus on his training. Shadow Clones, Summoning Jutsus, Rasengan, Sage Mode, Bijuu State, Chakra Fusing, and War Ending it all helped him forget about the woman he wanted for some unknown reason. But now the war was over and there was peace. Naruto had brought down Obito and Madara with the help of the Ninja Alliance. Now he had nothing to blind him for him primal desire for the beautiful woman.

Now Naruto stood in Tsunade's office with Hana and Kiba. He wasn't sure why he was being asked to go on a mission with them but he was going to complain. His eyes slowly moved to Hana whom stood just in front of him; he slowly looked over her. "Naruto pay attention," Tsunade's voice cracked his ogling.

"Sorry what now?" Naruto asked smiling.

"You've been asked to lend a hand in this mission. Are you willing or do I need to find someone else," Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I'll help… not like I couldn't just do the mission myself," Naruto said cockily.

"Oh just go with Hana she has the lead," Tsunade said rubbing her brow.

"This should be fun," Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh shut up the only reason you're here is because sister wanted backup," Kiba growled as they walked out of the office.

"So what you're saying is your sister wanted me around?" Naruto asked nudging Kiba's side.

"Dude I will kill you," Kiba said unable to hid a smile.

"You could try," Naruto laughed.

"Get packed and meet us at the village gates," Hana said walking passed them.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said his eyes on her ass as she walked away.

"Dude you need to stop staring at my sister butt," Kiba growled.

"Can't help it she's a total babe," Naruto replied as they split up and headed out to get ready.

* * *

Naruto reached the gate first. He wore a red jacket much akin to the one he wore when he battled Pein and wore a large scroll on his back along with several scrolls on his legs. He leaned against a wall as he waited. Hana arrived before Kiba her long hair kept in its usual pony-tail.

"You ready?" she asked. Naruto paused not seeing her three canine followers or Kiba.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Well you were so confident in your strength I figured the two of us would be enough to track down and capture or kill the target," Hana said.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said pushing off the wall.

"Then let's go," Hana said taking off down the road.

"Right behind ya," Naruto replied easily keeping up with her.

The two moved flawlessly through the forest heading towards their targeted location. Hana wondered how protected their target would be. They already knew he had learned of the bounty on his head and he was incredibly wealthy. Usually villages don't go after wealthy people; it just causes too much paper work. But this was a special case; this man was caught double dipping. He was selling weapons and secrets to both sides of a civil war. So the leaf had been hired to bring him down.

Hana snapped to attention seeing Naruto stop on a branch. "What's up?" Hana asked quietly.

"We are almost to his estate… I think you should lead… use that nose to keep a good look out," Naruto said glancing back at her.

"Yeah no problem," Hana said jumping passed his. Naruto nodded and followed after her. He kept his pace slower so she could scan the area properly.

"Naruto," Hana said stopping again.

"What do you smell?" Naruto asked landing beside her.

"An ass load of guys… all ninja," she replied.

"One second," Naruto closed his eyes. Hana saw orange form around his eyes as he placed his hand on the tree.

"Sage Art: Earth Toad's sensory," Naruto spoke softly as his eyes started move rapidly under his eye lids. After a few minutes his eyes opened and his sage mode faded.

"What was that for?" Hana asked.

"I know why he has so many guards," Naruto replied.

"Why?" Hana asked quickly.

"He doesn't have any escape tunnels or hidden passages… thus he has to make his stand where he is," Naruto explained.

"That would explain the ridicules amount of guards," Hana replied.

"Wait here… I'll get him," Naruto said putting his hands together.

"You can't go in alone," Hana said.

"Who said I was going 'alone'," Naruto grinned as the trees became filled with Shadow Clones.

"Naruto wait," Hana tried stop him before they were gone.

* * *

Hana stood in amazement of Naruto. He had single handedly beaten the almost numberless amount of mercenaries; and their target with little difficultly. She didn't think he had even broken a sweat. He stood alone in the clearing, his Shadow Clones long since dispersed, the attackers either out cold or dead depending on the hits. Naruto stood in with a grin on his face. He slowly rolled his shoulders as he turned to their target. Hana had yet to move; she eyed him watching every movement he did. She lightly bit her lip as watched him; her mind wandered to several very indecent acts.

'_What the hell am I thinking?' _Hana thought shaking her head.

"You ok Hana-kun?" Naruto asked looking to the medical-nin.

"Yeah I'm ok," Hana replied dropping down from the tree. She still couldn't believe he was this strong; he hadn't even used the nine-tailed chakra. He beat them as if they were lambs fighting a lion. Hana bit her lip lightly seeing Naruto standing without a scratch on him.

"Well our target kinda died," Naruto said looking at the man whom had taken a direct Rasengan. He looked ok but Naruto knew his internal organs were mush.

Hana knelt checking the man's pulse before she looked up at Naruto. "Yeah no pulse," she said as she stood her eyes locked on Naruto's. _'Why can't I look away?'_ Hana asked herself as Naruto smiled at her.

"We should head back… ugh we won't make it before dark," Naruto said thinking about their path.

"No I don't think we will. We'll have to camp out for a night," Hana replied finally pulling away to start their trip.

The day was gone and the two stood under a few trees debating on whether they should keep going to set camp.

"What's the rush? I'd rather catch some such eye," Naruto said leaning against a tree. He couldn't figure out why she did a one eighty on their travel back. She had started out saying they would have to camp but now she wanted to keep going.

"We could just go through the night and be back by morning," Hana replied.

"For what? A report then nothing… I'd rather take my time and try to get to know a fellow leaf ninja," Naruto said with a coy smile.

"You want to 'get to know me' huh? Is that because and I quote 'I'm a total babe'?" she asked.

"Damn you have good ears," Naruto said still smiling.

"No you just said it a little too loud," Hana replied with a light giggle.

"Oh now that was music," Naruto said pulling out a scroll. he cracked it open and tossed it down; after a moment a seal burst and a fully set up tent appeared.

"Not bad," Hana replied.

"What can I say… I'm good," Naruto said with a grin.

"And trying to be smooth," Hana said.

"Like sandpaper," Naruto cracked a smile making Hana laugh. Their laugher slowed as they looked at each other. Hana cleared her through at turned around.

'_What the hell was that?' _Hana asked herself. She wanted to kiss him… what possessed her to want him. He was her brother's friend.

"Hey Hana… do you have a tent?" Naruto asked.

"No that's why I wanted to go straight back to the village," Hana replied.

"You can share mine… I don't bite… anywhere it would show," Naruto said cracking a sly smile.

"You're a pervert," Hana replied.

"Well I was trained by Jiraiya," Naruto said smiling still. "Go on I'll take the first watch," Naruto added leaning against the tree once more. Hana gave a nod and disappeared into Naruto's tent.

* * *

Hana laid her back arched as a bead of sweat trailed down her exposed chest. A light whimpering moan escaped her lips as a hand trailed down her body. Her fingers ran through his blonde hair as his tongue slid over her femininity.

"Ah Naruto," Hana moaned lightly her toes curled as his tongue worked on her womanhood. Naruto ran his hands up Hana's naked body her moans were all the encouragement he needed to continue licking her wet entrance. Hana moaned pushing her chest into his hands as her back arched in their euphoric display of ecstasy.

"What who?" Hana asked shooting up from her slumber.

"Its morning… let's go," Naruto said looking at Hana.

"Shit already? Why didn't you wake me?" Hana asked.

"You seemed to be having a good dream," Naruto said with a grin as he retreated from the tent entrance.

"Ah hell," Hana said shaking her head. She wasn't sure what was causing it but she knew it was her proximity to Naruto… at least she hoped it was that. She quickly dressed and stepped out of the tent to see the sun on the horizon.

"If you're still tired I can carry you back," Naruto said packing the tent away.

"I think I'll pass," Hana replied shaking her head.

"Well I figured with you moaning my name all night you'd like to be in my arms," Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't," Hana said quickly.

"You were and quite loudly and very passionately," Naruto replied.

"Ok fine I was dreaming of fucking you. Doesn't mean we are going to," Hana crossed her arms.

"Hey it's your dream… you probably wouldn't like how rough I am anyways," Naruto said as he turned away.

"You're rough?" Hana couldn't stop her question.

"Very… I like it hot, sweaty and rough," Naruto replied.

"Really?" Hana shook her head. "Never mind let's go," she quickly took off before she slipped and did something she would regret.

"Right behind you," Naruto replied.

* * *

Hana moved as quickly as she could through the forest; she paid little attention to her surroundings or Naruto whom followed her. She tried with all her might to erase the thoughts of Naruto out of her mind. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Hana wondered as she saw the hidden leaf come into view.

"Ah home," Naruto said from behind her. Hana simply nodded and slowed her speed as they reached the gates.

"Back already?" a door guard asked.

"Easy mission," Naruto replied landing beside Hana; his hand lightly brushed a crossed her rear as they both came to a stop. Hana looked at Naruto to see he was stretching. She shook her head and let it go as an accident.

"Come on we have to turn in our report," Hana replied.

Hana stepped into her house to see her mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey mom," Hana said dropping down beside her.

"Mission go good?" she asked.

"Yeah… weird but good," Hana replied.

"Weird how?" Tsume asked.

"I had a dream… about Naruto," Hana replied.

"Ah well it's not like he's bad to look at. And he's a beast between the sheets," Tsume replied.

"Mom?" Hana asked.

"Oops that was supposed to be a secret," Tsume chuckled lightly.

"You and Naruto?" Hana asked.

"Just once, shortly after he beat Pein… onetime thing not going to happen again." Tsume replied sipping her coffee again.

"Was he…" Hana blushed at what she was going to asked.

"Rough and hung… it was fun," Tsume said draining her coffee.

"This isn't helping," Hana replied.

"There's nothing wrong with a little rough fuck," Tsume said leaving.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his apartment shaking his head. "I think I blew my shot," he said as he put his scrolls on the table. He moved to his bathroom removing cloths as he went. He stood in his shower his mind running over the mission and the complete destruction that he caused. He liked being strong but even for him he seemed over powered. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as the nearly boiling water cascaded down his scarred back. He took a slow breath as he rolled his shoulders a few times and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and into the steam covered mirror. He took another slow breath and left his bathroom. He wasn't sure what was making him feel so depressed; He had ended wars, brought down some of the most powerful ninja in the world and yet he felt empty.

A knock came to his door just as he finished putting his pants on. He moved to the door and his jaw nearly hit the ground as he opened the door to see Hana standing with a blush on her face and biting her lip. "Hana," Naruto managed to say before she moved to him locking their lips together. Not even an instant passed and Naruto embraced Hana one arm snaked around her back whilst the other gripped the back of her head.

Hana wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pushing him further into his apartment. She kicked her foot managing to hit the door slamming it shut. Their lips finally parted as their need for air out won their lust.

"More," Hana said her hands running over Naruto's bare chest. Naruto nodded and pulled her towards his bed.

"How much more?" he asked as they reached his bed. Hana bit her lip and pushed Naruto back. She mounted him and pressed their lips together once more. Naruto moved his hands to her body once again. His hands trailed down her sides until they reached her ass; he gave her a testing squeeze. When Hana did nothing he continued to grope her body.

"Fuck me," Hana said pulling back. "Like you did my mom," she added making Naruto stop.

"Ah well then," Naruto said flipping Hana over pinning her underneath him. "If you want it like that… I'll have to tame you first," Naruto said pinning her wrists above her head.

"You can try," Hana said starting to fight as Naruto nearly tore off her shirt and shorts.

"I'll make you beg for it," Naruto said starting to kiss her neck as his free hand started to move up her thigh. His fingers trailed over her leg slowly moving towards her quivering sex.

Hana let out a light gasp as his hand started to rub over her entrance. Naruto continued to kiss at her neck as he rubbed slowly and maddeningly; he was determined to make her beg for him to fuck her. Another light gasp escaped Hana's lips as her back started to arch in the pleasure.

"Ah fuck Naruto," Hana moaned feeling two fingers slid into her. She bit down on her lip trying to stifle her growing moans and her obvious need. Naruto started to finger faster as he trailed his kisses down to her breasts lightly biting her nipples.

Hana couldn't stifle her moans anymore; she moaned loud and long as Naruto moved between her breasts licking, kissing and biting. Every action shot shockwaves of euphoric pleasure through her needy system.

"Come on… beg for it," Naruto whispered huskily into her ear; her words caused her eyes to roll back.

"Please… fuck me," Hana moaned out.

"I think you should show me how much you want it," Naruto said pulling out his cock.

"Yes…" Hana said licking her lips.

"Yes what?" Naruto asked.

"Let me suck your cock!" Hana nearly shouted.

"That's my girl," Naruto grinned releasing her wrists. Hana nearly scrambled to Naruto's cock; her lips wrapped around him in an instant. She took as much of his cock as she could and sucked with everything she had. The only thing she was good for at the moment was sex; she wanted, needed to have Naruto's cock and cum. Her mind was blank beyond him.

"Hold still," Naruto said holding her head in spot. Hana moaned eagerly knowing what he was going to do. "And watch those teeth," Naruto added as he started to thrust into her mouth and throat.

Hana moaned onto his cock. She loved the abuse; her hands moved to his ass tightly groping him in an attempt to tell him to go harder. And it worked his thrusting picked up speed as he roughly throat fucked her.

"Use your tongue," Naruto commanded. Hana obeyed and started to lick at his thrusting member. Naruto started to groan as he fucked her throat. He was getting closer and closer to his limit.

"I hope you like swallowing… you miss one drop and you'll regret it," Naruto said with a grin. Not that it was needed Hana wasn't going to let a single drop go. Her eyes bulged as the first torrent of cum sprayed into her mouth. She swallowed quickly trying to drink down the large amount of cum he gave her.

Naruto pulled free of her and watched as she gulped down the last bit of his seed. Hana looked up at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "That tasted… good," Hana said surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it," Naruto said chuckling. Hana started to move but was quickly pinned down my Naruto once more.

"I want more," Hana said lustfully.

"You'll get more," Naruto replied rubbing his hand over her needy womanhood once again. Hana moaned loudly as Naruto toyed with her.

"Please… fuck me!" Hana begged.

"Now you're getting the picture," Naruto said lining himself up. He slowly pushed himself into her folds. She moaned loudly as her walls stretched to accommodate his size

Naruto held himself inside of her for several long moments before he started to move slowly. Hana raked her fingers over Naruto's chest as she moaned out. Naruto chuckled and picked up his pace.

"Oh god!" Hana moaned as Naruto's pace quickened. She hooked her arms onto Naruto's back digging her nails in as she begged for more with each thrust.

"You have one greedy cunt," Naruto said starting to lose himself in their heat.

"Fuck me Naruto!" Hana cried out. Naruto happily obliged her and picked up his pace once more. Hana's moans echoed through his entire apartment and he pounded into her.

Naruto ran his hands over Hana's naked body; he slowly toyed with her breasts getting even more moans from the woman. Hana's legs wrapped around Naruto; her back arched still pushing her breasts into his hands.

"Naruto!" Hana cried out as she hit her first climax. Naruto gritted his teeth feeling Hana's walls suddenly clamp down on him. Hana panted heavily as she slowly came down from her ecstasy high. Naruto started to move once again causing Hana to whimper lightly as he assaulted her sensitive femininity.

"God you're body feels so good," Naruto said pulling Hana up onto his lap letting her bounce on his manhood.

"Oh fuck Naruto," Hana moaned. Naruto smiled and continued knowing she loved every second of it. Hana nails started to cut into Naruto's back as she became lost in their euphoric passion. Naruto gridded his teeth feeling her nails break skin.

"I can't last much longer," Naruto groaned as he continued to pound up into Hana. Hana pulled Naruto down into a deep loving kiss. Hana bounced as fast as she could her body hungry for his seed.

"Hana," Naruto groaned as he burst into Hana filling her welcoming womb. Hana's eye rolled back as she hit her second climax like a mac truck.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said rolling Hana onto her stomach. "Come on lift that ass up for me," Hana quickly and happily obliged and got onto all fours.

"Fuck me like a beast," Hana said looking over her shoulder at Naruto. He needed no more encouragement to take her. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her soaked pussy; Hana's moaned echoed through his entire apartment again and he fucked her with everything he had.

Naruto growled lowly as he pounded and pounded; he simply couldn't get enough of her pussy. Hana's body seemed to agree; each time Naruto would start to pull out he could feel her body trying to pull him back in.

"Your greedy little cunt seems to love my cock," Naruto said grabbing Hana's wrists pulling her arms up as he fucked her still.

"Oh god more!" Hana begged. Naruto couldn't stop a laugh like he had any idea of stopping. Naruto released one of her wrists moved his hand to her throat; he pulled her up so her back pressed against his chest. Hana moaned loudly letting Naruto feel her throat echoing and he held her.

"Fuck your body is to good," Naruto grunted as he reached his limit again. His seed sprayed into Hana's womb once more.

Their bodies slumped and they were soaked in sweat and some blood for Naruto. "Holy fuck that was fun," Naruto said running his hands down Hana's heaving chest.

"Fun is an understatement," Hana replied pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

Hana stood zipping up her flak jacket while Naruto still sat on his bed having just put his boxers on. "You could come back if you want," Naruto said with a light blush on his face.

"I fully intend on coming back," Hana said turning to him. She leaned in kissing him lightly; Naruto slid his hands around her waist pulling her down into him. Hana's arms quickly found their way around his neck. Hana didn't want to leave but she knew someone would come looking for her.

"I'll see you real soon," Hana smiled leaving his apartment before she could slip into her lust again.

* * *

**~END NOTES~ I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Pointless hate go fuck yourself; you read it you can't unread it.**

**That's #4 my fifth Request will be a Bleach Request for Ichigo and Senna, from the movie Memories of Nobody, to have a Passion.**


End file.
